Umbridge comme vous Scènes coupées
by Aulili
Summary: Les scènes coupées de la fic Umbridge comme vous aimeriez la voir... Allez la lire avant !


Disclaimer :   
Comme vous devez vous en douter, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, et les noms des personnages et des différents objets magiques sont des propriétés et des marques de commerce et copyright de Warner Bros.   
Harry Potter Publishing Rights copyright J.K. Rowling, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 et 2003   
Copyright les Editions Gallimard Jeunesse, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 et 2003, pour le texte français. 

Note de l'auteur :

Voilà donc la version non validée par mes deux co-auteurs, mais je ne voulais pas la jeter à la corbeille sans vous demander votre avis... Alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous préférez celle-là ou l'autre, histoire que je sache s'il faut que je tienne tête au bourreau des textes, la prochaine fois !!!!   
Bisous à tous !!!   
**Le 16/02/04 à 11h48 : Attention, attention !!! Grande annonce !!!!! Je reviens directement de l'examen du code, et j'ai la joie de vous annoncer que je suis reçue !!!!!! Ahhhh !!!! J'ai le code !!!!!!!! C'est génial !!!!!!!!!!!! ^______^ **Je vais jamais m'en remettre... J'en ai encore les mains qui tremblent !   
Bisous à vous tous ! 

* * *

  
Umbridge comme vous ne l'avez jamais vue !   


**Chapitre 2 :**   


Un dimanche classique, à l'école de Sorcellerie de Pourdlard... Comme tous les dimanches soirs depuis sa prise de pouvoir, la directrice Umbridge infligeait à ses élèves et à ses collègues réticents son 'Discours du dimanche soir', conférence gratuite, mais obligatoire, au grand dam des élèves et de la majorité des professeurs, qui avaient bien d'autres choses à faire de leurs dimanches soirs. Bizarrement, dans la salle des professeurs, le seul que l'on n'entendait pas se plaindre de la torture que la directrice leur imposait était Binns. D'un autre côté, lui n'assistait pas aux repas, alors… C'est donc pour assister à la conférence umbrigienne tant attendue que la totalité des élèves était présente, en ce dimanche soir mémorable… 

Mais venons-en aux faits. Umbridge, donc, cette-ô combien-merveilleuse directrice, venait d'achever son repas, et s'apprêtait à débuter le discours qu'elle avait préparé dans l'après-midi, après sa discussion-via-cheminette hebdomadaire avec le Ministre lui-même, cet être suprême qu'elle admirait au plus haut point, et à qui elle vouait une totale confiance… 

Le Ministre avait chaudement approuvé le thème de son discours, et lui avait dit-honneur sans pareil !-que tout ce qu'elle jugerait bon pour, je cite, 'mater ces bons à rien' lui conviendrait. Elle en avait été toute émoustillée, et n'avait pas encore totalement réussi à ce calmer, là, à cinq minutes du début de son discours. Elle saisit son verre de vin de groseille (la seule boisson alcoolisée autorisée à la table des professeurs, et qu'elle était la seule à boire, les autres professeurs préférant continuer à boire du jus de citrouille, comme au temps de Dumbledore…), auquel elle n'avait pas touché de tout le repas, préférant rester sobre pour son 'Discours du dimanche soir', sachant que si elle avait trempé ses lèvres dans ce liquide rouge rubis, elle n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de vider la carafe de 1,5 L posée devant elle. (L'alcool avait toujours été un problème pour Dolorès, et elle estimait qu'elle avait bien le droit à un peu de réconfort après avoir supporté ces sales morveux toute la journée… Et puis, les Moldus avaient mené une étude, qui indiquaient que la consommation de vin était bonne pour la santé, alors, pourquoi s'en priver, je vous le demande ? (1)) 

Donc, disions-nous, elle saisit son vin de groseille et en but une petite gorgée, histoire de se mettre le goût bien en bouche, puis une seconde, un peu plus conséquente, histoire de se donner du cœur à l'ouvrage. Elle reposa son verre, se leva, et toussota doucement, pour attirer l'attention des élèves. 

« Hem hem ! » 

Aucune réaction. 

Un peu plus fort, alors… 

« Hem hem ! » 

Toujours rien. 

« HEM HEM ! » 

A ce point, les autres professeurs avaient parfaitement remarqué qu'elle comptait prendre la parole, mais se gardèrent bien de cesser leurs conversations, tentant de repousser le moment fatidique de quelques minutes. 

Mais Dolorès, loin d'être désarçonnée par ce manque d'attention et de respect de la part de son auditoire, continua. 

« HEM HEM HEM ! » 

******

Pendant que leur bien aimée directrice se préparait à débuter son discours, les élèves, eux, se préparaient à passer une heure et demie à somnoler. 

Même Hermione Granger, qui pourtant n'aurait jamais rien osé faire à l'encontre d'un représentant de l'autorité, avait abandonné tout espoir d'entendre quoi que ce soit de constructif pendant ces discours… Alors, elle aussi, une fois n'est pas coutume, avait pris l'habitude de passer une heure et demie à faire semblant d'écouter, tout en révisant discrètement (et sous la table !) ses cours de Métamorphose pour le lendemain. 

La plupart des autres élèves s'apprêtaient à partir dans un demi-sommeil, bercés uniquement par la voix mélodieuse de leur directrice, et les bâillements de leurs voisins, qui, malheureusement pour eux, souffraient d'insomnie chronique. Certains avaient même pensé à emmener leur sac de cours, comme si ils étaient venus directement d'une séance de travail intense à la bibliothèque, pour pouvoir s'en servir comme d'un oreiller sans paraître suspects. 

Bien sûr, aucun des autres professeurs n'étaient dupes, mais étant donné qu'aucun d'entre ne portait vraiment attention à ce que radotait leur supérieure hiérarchique, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment les blâmer, n'est pas ? 

Mais ce soir là, une poignée d'élèves paraissait bien plus attentifs que de coutume, mais rares furent ceux qui les remarquèrent. Rares étaient ceux qui savaient que le FLEMACU avait décidé de passer à l'action ce soir-là. 

******

Après dix minutes de raclements de gorge incessants et de toussotements ininterrompus (HEM HEM HEM !), Dolorès avait enfin réussi à attirer l'attention d'un préfet (qui venait en fait de décider que la torture auditive avait assez duré), et lui avait lancé son regard-qui-fait-bien-comprendre-que-si-il-n'intervenait-pas-les-conséquences-sur-son-bulletin-seraient-désastreuses, et il s'était empressé de faire courir l'information : « Ca va commencer ! » le long de sa table, puis progressivement, les autres tables avaient compris le message. 

Une entente avait été passée entre les différentes maisons pour que, une fois que Umbridge avait lancé son fameux regard-intervention-conséquences-bulletin, et que la phrase convenue avait été lancée (« Ca va commencer ! »), le calme s'installe assez rapidement. Pas qu'ils prennent l'hypothétique menace d'un bulletin désastreux au sérieux, mais plutôt pour la santé mentale générale du château, parce que passer la totalité de leur soirée à entendre Umbridge ne les intéressait pas plus que ça. Parce que, comprenez le bien, plus le discours commençait tôt, et plus tôt ils étaient libérés. Et plus tôt ils pourraient vaquer à leurs occupations, qui à son rendez-vous amoureux, qui à ses études, et même, rien n'est à négliger, qui à son escapade jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. 

Ainsi, donc, le calme s'installa assez rapidement, et les professeurs, voyant que les élèves avaient lancé le signal, avaient aux aussi cessé leurs conversations. Pas qu'ils aient pris parti à l'Entente, mais d'un certain côté, ils avaient les mêmes intérêts que les élèves, et ils avaient vite repéré les mots magiques (« Ca va commencer ! »), et cessaient donc toute conversation dès qu'ils les entendaient. Les élèves n'étaient pas dupes du petit stratagème des profs, et histoire de synchroniser leurs efforts, avaient convenu que les élèves placés en bout de table, près de la table des profs, devaient prononcer la phrase-clé à haute et intelligible voix, de façon à ce que leurs bien-aimés professeurs ne ratent pas le coche… 

Donc, disions-nous, le calme s'installa et Dolorès put enfin commencer son discours, ponctué de toussotements impromptus, qu'elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle émettait. Elle ne perdit pas un instant et se lança aussitôt dans le vif du sujet du jour (elle n'avait jamais été douée pour les dissertations dans sa jeunesse, les introductions n'avaient jamais été sa tasse de thé.) : _L'importance et la nécessité des lois instaurées par le Ministère, quelles qu'elles soient_. 

« Ce qui est bien et conforme à l'ordre est tel par la nature des choses et indépendamment des conventions individuelles. Hem hem. Toute justice vient du Ministère de la Magie, lui seul en est la source. Hem hoa. Sans doute il est une justice universelle émanée de la raison seule ; mais cette justice, pour être coâadmise entre nous doâââaaaa être réciproque. Hem coâa. A considérer humainement les choses, faute de sanction naturelle, les loâââaaaa de cette justice universelle sont vaines parmi les sorciers ; elles ne font que le bien du Mage Noir et le mal du Mage Blanc, quand celui-ci les observe avec tout le monde sans que personne ne les observe avec lui. Hem coâââââaaaa. Il faut donc des restrictions et des loâââââaa pour unir les droââââaaa aux devoirs et ramener la justice à l'avantage du Ministère et de la communauté en général…. » (2) 

A ce point tout les élèves insomniaques et les profs avaient cessé toute occupation, et avaient les yeux fixés sur leur directrice, se demandant quand elle avait acquis ce nouveau tic de langage. Tous ? Non… Les membres du FLEMACU savaient parfaitement ce qu'il se passait, et tentaient tant bien que mal de retenir leur rires. La soirée n'était pas finie, et il n'était pas nécessaire de la gâcher dès le début ! 

Pendant ce temps, Umbridge continuait son petit bonhomme de chemin dans son discours, sans se rendre compte de l'agitation qu'elle causait parmi son auditoire.   
« … tous les droââââaaa sont fixés par la loâââââ. Coââââ….. » … « …les loââââ de l'Etat sont plus droââââââââtes qu'on ne le croâââââ. Coââââa coââââaa… » …. « … le coâââââ des coââââ est de coââââââaer les coâââââââ… »… 

******

Une demie-heure plus tard, les élèves dormeurs avaient fini par se réveiller, soit déphasés par le manque de bâillements de la parts des insomniaques, soit dérangés dans leur sommeil par les rires contenus des sus-mentionnés insomniaques. Même les élèves les plus absorbés par leurs diverses occupations (allant de la lecture au morpion, en passant par le petit bac et les touché-coulé…) avaient remarqué le tic de plus en plus bizarre de leur directrice. 

Certains, au courant des sujets de société Moldus, allaient même jusqu'à ce demander si elle n'était pas devenue soudainement sujette à un TOC nerveux (3), ou si elle n'avait pas subi des dommages irréparables sur la partie de son cerveau consacrée au langage. Cela aurait en effet expliqué les 'coââââââaa' de plus en plus frénétiques lancés par la directrice de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie la plus réputée d'Europe, mais certainement la fait qu'elle semblait complètement oublieuse de ce qui lui arrivait. 

Les professeurs, de leur côté, commençaient à s'inquiéter. Au début amusés par les déboires de leur supérieure, ils étaient maintenant concernés : et si c'était le premier cas d'infection par un virus magique ? Et si ils risquaient tous le même mal ? Il commencèrent frénétiquement, à lancer des sorts de scanner sur Umbridge, qui ne s'en rendit même pas compte, plongée comme elle l'était dans son discours, et Mme Pomfresh alla même jusqu'à effectuer un examen total de l'aura de la directrice. 

Au moment où ils commencèrent à se concerter pour savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire (« St-Mungo ! » « Non, il faut prévenir le Conseil de Poulard ! » « Je peux peut-être trouver une potion pour nous en débarrasser ? » « Le Sortilège du Remue-Méninge ! Il n'y a rien de mieux pour tester les capacités mentales de quelqu'un ! » « Une peur intense, pour la faire sortir de sa trance ! » « Une métamorphose animal, peut-être ? Elle semble se comporter comme un crapaud, elle n'aurait pas de problème de communication… »…(4)), un hibou de l'école de posa devant le professeur McGonagall, toujours à l'insu de Umbridge. 

_Professeur,_

_Cessez de vous affoler et calmez les autres : notre directrice n'a besoin d'aucun secours médical immédiat. Laissez-la fini son discours comme si de rien n'était._

_Elle a seulement été soumise à l'effet d'une potion, sans doute le professeur Rogue se fera-t-il un plaisir d'examiner le vin de groseille à la fin du repas pour vérifier ce fait ?_

_Appréciez le spectacle !_

_Le FLEMACU_

A ce point, les élèves avaient vraiment du mal à ne pas rire : entre la tête ahurie de leur professeur de métamorphose, la discussion frénétiques entre les autres profs, et les coassements maintenant incessants, ou quasi de leur directrice, la scène était plus que cocasse. 

Il suffit d'un gloussement plus fort que les autres pour que la Salle explose de rire, surprenant les profs dans leur discussion-dispute, et la directrice dans son discours. 

« Mais… Mais… COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ? VOUS DEFIEZ AINSI L'AUTORITE DU MINISTERE ? VOUS NE VOUS EN SORTIREZ PAS COMME CA !!!! RETENUE GENERALE !!! » fut tout ce que Dolorès put penser à dire. Malheureusement pour elle, et sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle n'avait toujours pas cessé de coasser, et tout ce que les élèves et les professeurs entendirent fut : 

« Coââ… Coââ… COÂÂÂCOÂÂÂ COÂCOÂ-COÂ ? COÂ COÂCOÂ COÂCOÂ COÂCOÂCOÂCOÂ COÂ COÂCOÂCOÂ ? COÂ COÂ COÂ COÂ COÂCOÂCOÂ COÂ COÂCOÂ COÂÂÂÂÂÂAAAAA !!!!!!!! » 

Ce qui ne fit qu'empirer la situation dans la Grande Salle. Même les professeurs avaient un mal fou pour se retenir, mais ils mirent un point d'honneur à ne pas se laisser aller. Le Professeur McGonagall avait fait passer la lettre parmi ses collègues, et ils avaient immédiatement cessé de s'en faire pour leur directrice. Rogue ne détachait plus les yeux du pichet de vin de groseille, comme si il contenait le trésor le plus précieux du monde. 

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant paraître un Rusard échevelé et totalement essoufflé. 

« Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? J'ai entendu des grenouilles !!! » 

Il posa alors les yeux sur Umbridge, qui contenait de s'époumoner en coassant. 

« Mme la Directrice, mais… Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Pourquoi vous coassez comme ça ? » 

Ces mots eurent sur Umbridge l'effet d'une petite bombe. Aussitôt, elle se tut, et s'enfuit en courant vers son bureau, Rusard sur ses talons. 

« Mme la Directrice !!! Attendez !!! » 

******

Le calme mit quelques minutes à revenir dans la Grande Salle. Il n'en fallut pas moins à Minerva, qui en tant que Directrice adjointe, se devait de reprendre la situation en main, pour se remettre de son fou rire qui l'avait prise quand Rusard était apparu. 

« Allons, allons, mes enfants, calmez-vous. Vous allez retourner calmement dans vos salles communes, et si vous voyez un de vos camarades en crise de rire hystérique (5), vous l'emmènerez à l'infirmerie, où Mme Pomfresh s'occupera de lui dès qu'elle même se sera remise… » 

Tous les regards se portèrent alors sur l'infirmière de l'Ecole, elle d'habitude si posée, qui avait la tête entre les bras, sur la table, à quelques centimètres de son assiette, qui avait due être éloignée par son voisin, pour éviter qu'elle ne s'écroule dedans. On pouvait clairement voir ses épaules sursauter toutes les cinq secondes. Elle était visiblement en proie elle-même à un de ces fous-rire hystériques. 

Les élèves quittèrent la salle, le plus rapidement possible, pressés de rejoindre leur salle commune pour pouvoir rire tout leur saoul en repensant au discours mémorable de leur directrice. Tous, sauf une poignée d'élèves - dont nous ne révèlerons pas encore les noms - qui se réunirent dans une certaine salle du château - dont nous ne révèlerons pas non plus le nom, étant encore liés par contrat - pour effectuer le débriefing de leur mission du jour. 

« C'était super !!! 

- Génial tu veux dire !!! Elle osera jamais recommencer un seul de ses discours… Et peut-être que Rogue trouvera la recette de la potion et en remettra dans son vin de temps en temps… Il la déteste autant que nous !!!! 

- J'aimerais vois la réaction de Fudge quand il appendra cela… J'espère que McGonagall lui enverra un courrier pour le mettre au courant de l'état mental instable de sa 'recrue'… 

-Moui, mais il ne la renverra pas pour autant. Il nous faut d'autres idées… 

-Et si…. ? » 

* * *

(1) Une étude a bel et bien montré qu'un verre de vin par jour permettait de rester en bonne santé… Mais ne faites pas comme cette chère Dolorès, n'en abusez pas !!!!! L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé !!   
(2) Texte tiré et adapté de 'Du contrat social', de notre cher Rousseau.   
(3) TOC : Troubles Obsessionnels du Comportement : En général ces troubles se manifestent quand la personne atteinte est nerveuse, ou gênée. J'exprime ici tout mon soutient à toutes les personnes qui en souffrent, je me doute que ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours...   
(4) Je vous mets au défi de deviner qui a dit quoi !!!!!   
(5) Fou rire hystérique : fou rire qui peut aller jusqu'à l'étouffement, ou les pleurs, ou pire encore. En tous les cas, c'est un fou rire que l'on ne peut plus arrêter, quoi que l'on fasse… Je vous le déconseille en leçon de conduite !!!!! 

* * *

  
Voilà… Un deuxième chapitre !!! Je me suis déchaînée, et surtout bien amusée en l'écrivant !!! J'espère que vous l'appréciez tout autant que moi !!!!!   
Lili/Aulili   
  
Donc, voilà, maintenant, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire... Vos eventuelles reviews recevront réponse dans le prochain chapitre de **Umbridge....**

**Bisous à tous !!!!!**


End file.
